new_country_projectsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Ismailism
New Ismailism is form of Islam, Which is based on both Ismailism and Shi'a Islam. Diffrences between Ismailism and Shi'a Shi'a believes in 12 Imams, 11 Imams has been martyred by blasphemers, and one of them is still alive, and he will come back with King Jesus Christ. But Ismailism only believes in seven imams, and 7th Imam is Isma'il Ibn Ja'far, Not Musa Kazim. New Ismailism Goals New Ismailism , believes in twelve Shi'a Imams, and considers Isma'il's legitimacy as a Ma'soom , not a Imam. Theologies of Religion # Tawhid (Oneness) # Adalah (Justice) # Nubbuwah (Prophethood) # Imamah, Imamate (Leadership) # Yawm al-Qyiamah, Rastaakhiz (The Day of Resurrection) Caliphate New Ismailism considers a Caliph, in absence of Imam of the Time, Mahdi (Ajalallah). Caliph has duty to control internal affairs of religion, declaration of Jihad and choosing Ayatollah of Grand Mosque. Caliph Caliph means representative of Allah in word, and it refers to a religious-political leader at once (The best example is Supreme Leader of Iran, Ayatollah Khamenei. Unlike King, or Prince, Caliph is counted as Emperor, because a caliph may rule a complex of nations, like Uthmani. Caliph has imperial rank, and his title is ' His Imperial Holiness' , and original title of New Ismaili caliph is His Ismailist and Imperial Holiness & His Imperial Majesty. Jihad Jihad means Holy War in Islamic schools, and Jihad is one of basics of New Ismailism. Flag of Jihad On New Ismailist flag of Jihad, there's a Dhulfiqar, The holy sword, which was given to Imam Ali (Alayhessalam) by Prophet Muhammad. And there's an Islamic motto on the flag : لا فتی الا علی لا سیف الا ذوالفقار , means "No hero save Ali, no sword save Dhulfiqar". Historic Shi'a and Ismailist Governments Shi'a Shi'aism has been grown up in Persia, as Safavi Empire claimed themselves as Devoted knights in order of Imam Ali. After Safavids, Shi'a Islam is official religion of Persia, and today it's official religion of Iran and Republic of Azerbaijan. Ismaili The greatest Ismaili caliphate of the world was Fatimid Caliphate, Muammer Ghadaffi (Dictator of Libya) wanted to restore this caliphate. Brotherhood Brotherhood with other religions is the main policy of New Ismailism. New Ismailist mosque has a brotherhood with : *Hindu Community *Shi'a Islam *Sunni Islam *Orthodox Christianity *Zoroastrianism Muharremat Muharremat means everything is Haram (Banned by Islam). New Ismailism has mutual Muharremat like other forms of Islam, but main Muharremat are : * Homosexuality (As Allah created humans in two genders, and two genders should marry and increase their generation). * Dog and Pig meat * Alcoholic bevarages * etc. Also, New Ismailism banned ... * Polygamy (as a loyal woman is much better than 1500 unloyal ones!) * Under 16 years marriages (A lot of Ahlulsunnah faked documents about the life of Prophet Muhammad (SAW) and told people He had married a nine years old girl when he was 54, but it's not true.) * Mut'a (Temporary marriage without Islamic spouse, only three times Allahuakbar, made by Takfiri Sunnis in Syria). Mut'a is banned because it's not an Islamic true marriage. * Cigarette * Hashish (Not Marihuana). * High Drugs New Ismailist Punishment Code Hudud is also available in New Ismailism, New Ismailism considered : * Fines instead of death penalty for homosexuals (Only for homosexual actions in public). * Death Penalty for Pedophilia * Prison for thiefs. * Hanging for murderer And other punishment codes are Ancient Islamic codes. Category:Religions Category:Micronational Religions